


But Here You Are

by Thatonegayone



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Based off of Caitlin and Izzy's Broadway Backwards performance, Break Up, F/F, Songfic, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegayone/pseuds/Thatonegayone
Summary: Emma got an old house to live in and fix up and Alyssa ran away to the opposite side of the country in search of an adventure.A songfic based on Caitlin and Izzy's Broadway Backwards performance of "I'd Give It All for You".





	But Here You Are

Emma bought a house in upstate New York.

Alyssa bought a ticket to California. 

Emma got an old house to live in and fix up and Alyssa ran away to the opposite side of the country in search of an adventure. 

Their final argument played through Emma’s head as she fixed broken shutters and repainted walls. 

The look on Emma’s face when Alyssa said she was leaving haunted Alyssa as she hiked through forests and climbed mountains, taking pictures of everything along the way. 

Time went on and it became easier to push down the memories of how Alyssa would look at Emma with stars in her eyes. It was easier to focus on the here and now — relaying the driveway and filling rooms with reclaimed furniture and antiques. It was easier to focus on writing a song that was better than the ones she used to write about Alyssa. It was easier to focus on anything other than Alyssa Greene, the woman who left her to live a life of daring adventure instead of one that was content and safe at home. 

Time went on and it became easier to push down the lingering feeling of how Emma’s laugh would fill the entirety of Alyssa’s soul. It was easier to think about running that marathon, climbing that mountain, marveling in the beauty of a thousand stars. It was easier to think about menus from what felt like her hundredth diner and the taste of her millionth coffee. It was easier to think about anything other than Emma Nolan, the woman who stayed in New York happy to live her life in one place instead of going out and experiencing everything the world had to offer. 

But—

There’s only so many songs to write before they all start sounding the same.

There’s only so many mountains to climb before the peaks just get higher and higher and further out of reach. 

There are only so many times Emma could repaint the halls. 

There are only so many things for Alyssa to see, until— 

It all just seemed pointless without  _ her _ there.

Emma sold her house and bought a car. 

Alyssa sold every photo she took along the way and fixed up her car. 

Emma drove back home to Edgewater. 

Alyssa drove back home to Edgewater.

As if by some twist of fate, they saw each other for the first time since they had said goodbye four years ago in front of their former high school gym. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry” 

“Me too.” 

“I never stopped loving you, I hope you know that.” 

“I never stopped loving you.” 

“So what now?”

**Author's Note:**

> So what now? 
> 
> I hoped y'all liked this, I literally watched their performance and blacked out and this was sitting on my computer when I came to.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are super appreciated.


End file.
